


Dry Ice

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Biting, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, High Risk High Reward Fucking, Impregnation, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Restraint is a lie. The heat burns its way to the truth.





	Dry Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since my first playthrough. Took a while, but it had to be done.

It was hard not to notice the way Yusuke was looking at him.

Akira kept taking glances in his direction, wondering if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but, every time, he had to hastily look away when his eyes connected with Yusuke's. His gaze was intense, burning with some kind of emotion Akira couldn't even name. It wasn't odd to catch Yusuke staring at him, but only when he had a pencil in one hand and a sketchbook in the other. Unless there was something about his appearance he was trying to memorize for later, there was no reason for him to be staring with such intensity.

Maybe he was annoyed.

The thought crossed Akira's mind as they entered their nth battle. He'd kind of lost count. At some point, they all started blending together. He got into the rhythm of hitting an enemy's weakness, high-fiving a partner, waiting for his turn, then hitting the enemy's weakness, high-fiving a partner again, and repeating the pattern over and over. It never got boring. As long as he had stamina to spare, he could keep going for quite a while, especially when he was using a Persona that would keep him refreshed.

But a Mementos dive in a heatwave was probably an unwise choice.

The others did look like they were dragging a bit. They took care of all of their targets, but they insisted that they could keep fighting Shadows to acquire more money and treasure.

The type of ultra-active lifestyle they were leading was probably very different from what Yusuke was used to experiencing before he joined them. He was certainly strong and proved himself to be more than capable in battle, but that didn't change the fact that he was a simple artist. He didn't have the advantage of being a track star like Ryuji, and even the others were more active in their everyday.

Akira had to wonder what kept him going.

Yusuke presumably didn't work out. He didn't eat well. From the sound of things, he probably didn't even get a lot of sleep.

Maybe it was a mistake to overestimate him. Yusuke was the type who would push himself if he wanted to impress or please others.

Was he afraid of falling behind?

Was he trying to silently tell him that he was at his limit?

If that were the case, Akira knew that Yusuke wouldn't say anything. He could be stubborn like that. He had to know that nothing would ever make them exile him from the Thieves. Their bond wasn't so weak that they would give up on him if he needed to take a break sooner than they did. They were probably the ones who were being unreasonable for assuming that they were all on the same level...

So Akira kept watching him, checking for signs of exhaustion.

He was worried that he may have been right. Yusuke looked tense, but he was also more aggressive than ever. Even if he was low on stamina, he seemed to be getting along alright, pulling off some devastating critical hits with fervor. Watching him made Akira feel glad that Yusuke was on their side. Something about his behavior seemed wild and unruly; it was almost as if he'd been inflicted with a status ailment, but he seemed to be in complete control of his actions. His tail was livelier than usual, beating the air behind him as he got ready to strike. He kept his stance low and deadly, but his eyes always remained on Akira, even when the rest of him was focused on the enemy.

If he didn't know better...

No. That couldn't have been it.

Still, Akira's throat became dry and his pulse quickened as he wondered vaguely if Yusuke's gaze carried certain intentions.

He and Yusuke had been going out for a while and their relationship had already reached that special level. In the beginning, Yusuke was apprehensive about getting physical, but Akira felt confident in himself and their relationship. Yusuke was a gentle person who required gentle handling. Understanding him better than anyone, Yusuke's “treasure” felt like his for the taking.

It was a little more awkward than Akira expected, but Yusuke came back for more, so it wasn't a failure. He wasn't adventurous or anything, but he showed a lot of interest.

So...

Perhaps it was because Mementos was hot.

And battle got the blood pumping.

Yusuke was a timid boy, but Akira couldn't fully ignore the possibility. Unfortunately, if he tried to ask him what was up, he ran the risk of making Yusuke blurt out private information in front of the others. They didn't hide their relationship, but the others didn't know how deep they were yet. Ryuji probably wasn't prepared to hear about things like _that_ – not that it was any of their business.

Since his options were all awkward, Akira just decided to wait.

 

Following a breezy battle, Yusuke approached him with that look on his face. Worried about what he might have to say, Akira pulled him aside before he could open his mouth.

“Hey.”

He couldn't think of anything smarter to say when Yusuke was staring at him like that. And why was he standing so close? He was too close!

“J-Joker, um...” He lifted a hand, nervously clutched the ring attached to the zipper-pull on the front of his outfit, and glanced aside. His breathing sounded a bit labored even though he hadn't exerted himself that much in their last battle. “How much longer do you think we're going to be here?”

“Dunno. Could be a while. I'd like to wipe out all of the Shadows on these floors. They're weak right now in the heat, so it shouldn't be that hard even if it takes us a while.” Pausing a moment, he looked Yusuke up and down, from head to toe. They weren't in battle anymore, but he still had that tense posture... “Why? Are you feeling sick or something? I... noticed the way you kept looking at me. Were you trying to get my attention?”

Yusuke's shoulders jolted with surprise. “You noticed?” His mask hid most of his face, but his embarrassment showed in the redness that appeared down his neck. “ M-My apologies. I couldn't help looking at you. For some reason, your form appears especially appealing to my eyes today...”

“Does that mean what I think...?”

Taking another step toward him, bringing them toe to toe, Yusuke leaned in and took him by the waist.

When their hips touched, Akira's suspicion was confirmed.

“Wh-What do you think you're doing?” Akira frantically turned his head to look at the others. They fortunately weren't looking in their direction, hopping back into the Mona Mobile before them. “We have to keep going, you know. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but if you wanna do it, you're going to have to wait until we get back. You can hang out with me in the attic tonight.”

“Tonight? That won't be soon enough,” Yusuke said.

At times, he could be unreasonable, but that sounded especially unreasonable, even for him.

“Well, if you really can't wait for the others to leave... Hmm...”

For a second, he considered telling him that they could do it in the Leblanc bathroom, but he quickly reconsidered. That didn't sound like the brightest idea. If the others were still around, they would easily figure out where they went. The Leblanc bathroom only had enough room for one person.

“I'm not asking for much,” Yusuke said, so close that Akira could feel his warm breath on his face. “We can do it quickly.”

“Are you serious? What's gotten into you?”

He was tempted to push him off, but... He couldn't. His eyes were distracted by the appealing shape of Yusuke's mouth. Without explanation, he suddenly felt weak, his body limp in Yusuke's grasp. There was a sweet, alluring smell around him that Akira hadn't noticed until he was standing that close. It was strange; he'd never smelled anything quite like it. Once he noticed it, he found it difficult to focus on anything else, hypnotized, drawn toward him as if beckoned by an invisible hand.

Akira swallowed thickly, his heartbeat doubling its pace, pulse pounding in his ears.

The heat surrounding them felt like it became a physical presence, damp and heady with feverish humidity.

Something was definitely strange.

Feeling somewhat distraught, Akira was finally able to make himself stop staring at Yusuke's lips. However, when he looked up, his eyes were distracted by something else. He stood there, blinking, wondering if he was coming down with a strange illness or just losing his mind. At that second, he realized that everything may have been in his head – Yusuke's eyes on him, the alluring smell, and now those ears on top of Yusuke's head.

“Sorry, I think I'm going to need some time to cool my head. I think the heat's making me delusional now... This might sound strange, but right now it looks like you have a pair of animal ears on top of your head.”

He reached up, laughing, and placed a hand on top of Yusuke's head.

But the ears didn't disappear. He could feel them.

And Yusuke was still persistently staring at him.

As if to prove that he had to be dreaming, Akira grasped one of the ears between his fingers. He hoped that it would just disappear like he expected, but it felt soft and warm and surprisingly _real_. It also looked like he may have pinched it too roughly. Yusuke recoiled with a sharp wince and a hiss of pain. He swatted Akira's hand away and covered the ears protectively with both of his hands, petting the one Akira pinched to soothe the pain away.

“I'm not the only one!” Yusuke growled. “Haven't you noticed yours yet?”

He had to be dreaming.

He had to be.

Still, Akira hope that things couldn't get worse, so he lifted a hand and touched the same place on his own head – and felt the color drain from his face.

“...What is this?”

“Ears. They look like black cat ears to me. What about mine?”

That wasn't what he was asking, but Yusuke's answer helped solidify the reality of the situation. There was a pair of black cat ears on top of his head. Behind him, Akira also noticed a long tail that he was sure hadn't been there earlier. Focusing on it for a moment, he realized that he was able to move it around as easily as his arms and legs.

Sighing, he looked back at Yusuke. “Yours are pointy. Like fox ears.” Made sense. And that also explained why Yusuke's tail seemed so lively... “Anyway, we shouldn't be wasting time like this. The others are going to wonder what we're doing.”

“Are you sure, Joker? Aren't you worried about them seeing you in this condition? I don't understand this feeling, but it seems to be telling me that the only way out of this situation is to merge our bodies.”

“I don't know how you're able to say things like that with a straight face.”

Yusuke raised a hand. Akira flinched and his ears twitched involuntarily as Yusuke's hand approached his head. When his fingers closed around one of his ears, a searing heat spread through Akira's body. His tail stiffened and an embarrassing noise slipped out as Yusuke rubbed the tender curve of his ear between his fingers.

That was going to be a problem.

Akira didn't understand why it was even happening, but he had to agree with Yusuke. It was going to be troublesome if the others noticed what was happening to them. It was more than just the ears and tails – an irritating desire was welling up inside of him, becoming harder and harder to ignore. It was pulling him closer to Yusuke as if suggesting that the cure for his feverish state could be found in his hands.

_“Guys?”_

Ah. It was Futaba.

_“Not to sound like a creepo, but... What're you guys doing?”_

Akira almost forgot that she would be able to hear them with her Persona. Hopefully she hadn't mentioned anything to the rest of them about the unusual conversation he and Yusuke were having.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, hey. Yusuke and I need a minute. There's... something we need to investigate on this floor. Could you tell the others to move on ahead? We'll catch up with you.”

His lie was so obvious, there was no way she hadn't seen right through it. Her silence afterward was more than enough to express her suspicion of him.

_“...Alright, sure. On one condition.”_

“Are you asking for a bribe?” Yusuke asked.

_“Final Fancy Sailor VII.”_

And he thought Yusuke was the unreasonable one. “That game's like twenty years old. Where am I supposed to find that? Would you settle for a digital copy?”

_“Absolutely not. I want to see it on my shelf.”_

Akira could feel the seconds burning away. If he didn't get her to cut communications and usher the others along quickly, their furry predicament was going to be found out. Not to mention, he was rapidly losing his composure, feeling a bizarre urge to discard his Phantom suit.

“Alright, fine! I'll hunt all over Akiba for it! I'll even make my special curry for you, so please...!”

_“Whoa, you sound desperate. I guess that means you're serious. Thanks, Akira. I'll be counting on you. I can't wait to experience those awesome old polygonal graphics for myself. I can practically taste the pointy edges already.”_

A moment later, the Mona Bus began to speed away without them. Futaba must have figured out what to say to get them to leave without question.

By the time they were out of sight, Akira realized what a precarious position he'd put himself and Yusuke in. It was all his fault for thinking with his dick. The eerie quietness of Mementos put a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like he'd never been there alone with Yusuke before, but they had always entered from a point where it would be easy for them to exit.

“At last,” Yusuke sighed. “We're alone.”

“Uh-huh... With the Shadows.”

Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was probably meant to feel reassuring, but the contact made Akira feel hot under the collar. For good measure, Yusuke placed his other hand on the side of his face. His thumb stroked his cheek. “There's no need for worry now. We finished this floor. There shouldn't be any Shadows left to interrupt us, and even if there were, I would dispatch them quickly. Right now, I have a taste for blood, and a taste for-”

Akira put up his hands and covered Yusuke's mouth before he could finish that sentence.

“Nope. Stop right there. You aren't allowed to sound that smooth. What happened to you?”

Face falling in a way that made Akira's heart hurt, ears drooping against his head, Yusuke looked away. “I don't know, to be honest. I feel aware that I'm acting differently, but there isn't much I can do to stop it. I've been trying to hold back this whole time, but holding back causes my body to ache. Do you dislike this side of me? I think I would rather succumb to this feeling, but I don't want to do anything that you would disagree with.”

As the leader, it was Akira's duty to assess the situation calmly, no matter how absurd it was. He extracted himself from Yusuke's grasp with a bit of personal effort and tried to put distance between them. When he was pressed up against him, he couldn't think at all.

“Don't worry. I won't hold any of this against you. It's clearly not your fault. I seem to be suffering the same effects as you.” Closing his eyes for a moment, Akira tried to calm his breathing. Focusing on the steady pounding of his heart only seemed to make it increase. “We need to find out what caused this. I thought it might have been a status effect, but those have always disappeared once we eliminated the Shadows that caused them. Could it be related to the Metaverse itself? Did something cause a change in our cognition?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yusuke paused to think. A short moment later, he let out a sound, as if struck by an epiphany.

“Mating season!”

Akira felt like he should've known better than to trust one of Yusuke's epiphanies.

He lifted his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What's that supposed to mean? We're human, you know. It's not like I've ever... It's not like...”

Who was he kidding? Lately, Yusuke was the only thing on his mind. When he wasn't busy planning their dates, he was distracted by the memories of the intimate moments they shared together. Yusuke always acted like his looks were no big deal, but that didn't change the fact that he was extremely gorgeous. He was as beautiful as his artwork – a total treat for the eyes. Seeing him all flustered and moaning was enough to drive Akira wild. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

But wasn't that normal?

Weren't all guys his age supposed to be preoccupied with sexual thoughts?

“I thought I was better than that!” he cried, sinking to his knees. He shook his head sadly, hands on the ground. “I'm no better than Ryuji...” A horrifying thought occurred to him. “No... I must be worse. The Metaverse is using my desire to turn me into a literal animal.”

“Indeed. That's probably the most logical assessment. Still...” Yusuke knelt and offered him a hand. His eyes appeared to glimmer warmly from beneath the shadows of his mask. “I'm glad I'm not alone. Seeing that you also suffer from this insatiable madness is... reassuring.”

That was a strange compliment, but Akira accepted it with a grin. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” He placed his hand in Yusuke's, felt his strength as he was pulled to his feet. There was nothing he liked about their situation, having to deal with something so perplexing while trapped in a dangerous place, but he was pleased to know that he wasn't alone. Their feelings were mutual. The heat that was consuming his thoughts was also ablaze within Yusuke because he desired him just as strongly – perhaps more than Akira had even realized.

“A heatwave...” Yusuke nodded to himself, still clasping Akira's hand. “A... _heat_ wave...”

Akira stared blankly. “Are you trying to make a pun? Are you insinuating that Mementos would be aware of a pun of that caliber? That it would force us into an animalistic heat because of a pun? A pun like that?”

“You aren't charmed?” Yusuke asked, releasing Akira's hand to clasp his chin between his fingers.

Akira laughed, feeling a little hysterical and delirious, his brain getting fried in the heat and from the burning desire in his veins. “I think I totally am, actually. You're really cute when you're proud of your lame puns.”

“Oh?” Yusuke's tail started swishing happily.

Gently, Akira pushed aside Yusuke's hand and leaned in, giving him a kiss. It was only meant to be a small, short kiss, but his mouth lingered on Yusuke's. His breath got caught in his throat when he looked up into his eyes. Doing so felt like a mistake, like he'd unknowingly stepped into a trap, but... He didn't really want to escape.

Releasing a hot breath, Akira took a step back and paced away from Yusuke, trying to turn his attention to their surroundings. “This is bad,” he muttered. “How do we fix this?”

“We already know, don't we?”

Akira's tail flicked around nervously as if it had a mind of its own. He knew what Yusuke was talking about, but he'd been hoping that there would be an alternative. Mementos was technically a public place. They were already used to committing all kinds of small crimes, though, and the thought of doing it in public did seem thrilling... But it was also dangerous in Mementos. Even if they cleared out the floor, there was a chance that the Shadows would begin to respawn while they were there. They didn't stay gone forever. But... That creeping, ever-present threat of danger also had an appeal...

He was sweating real bad.

“Aki-...” Yusuke stopped himself before he was able to say the rest of his name. He lightly touched Akira's wrist with the tips of his fingers and glanced away with a look of discomfort on his face. “Please. I'm not acting this way because I want to. It's disgraceful. I... feel ashamed, behaving in such an undignified manner before you. I don't want to seem desperate or forceful, but...”

Akira's fingers naturally found their way against Yusuke's palm. “What happened to feeling reassured? You haven't done anything shameful yet as far as I'm concerned. Staring at me? Touching me? I know I can trust you, so you shouldn't worry about accidentally crossing some invisible boundary. You and I are on the same page.”

A moment passed as Yusuke stared at him pensively, coming to terms with that idea for himself. No matter how many times Akira gave him permission, Yusuke would continue putting himself second, always waiting, acting like their relationship was something delicate that would shatter if he didn't treat it with kid gloves.

Sometimes, it hurt to watch him struggling, but his hesitance also warmed a part of Akira's heart. Yusuke was only so careful because their relationship was something precious to him.

With resolve steeling his heated gaze, Yusuke lifted his mask and stepped forward, seizing Akira's lips with his own in a kiss rougher than Akira expected. After seeing him looking so timid, he thought Yusuke would try to be gentler, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Yusuke tossed off his hesitation and came at him with full force, giving him a demanding kiss that conveyed everything he'd been dying to say and do, everything he wanted.

Akira had to pull himself away to breathe, but his head was already swimming, infected by the taste of Yusuke's mouth. For a distressing second, his vision went black as he was assaulted with an overwhelming rush of desire that claimed his whole body.

If he let Yusuke continue, he was afraid that he would lose all human thought. Just from the briefest taste of Yusuke's saliva, Akira already felt himself transforming, becoming more like the uncontrollable animal his inner self was accusing him of being.

Rather than assuring Yusuke that he didn't need to hold back, he should have been more concerned with himself. Akira suddenly wasn't sure of what he would do. If Yusuke continued to come at him with such voracity, he was afraid he'd submit completely to those animalistic urges and become an unstoppable beast.

There was no telling what Mementos was capable of. He and Yusuke were intruders. They were vulnerable. If they weren't careful, they'd lose themselves and get lost in that place, corrupted by their desire, left to wander in a world that would slowly swallow them up.

If their friends found them like that...

“It's alright,” Yusuke said, touching his arm, bringing him back. It was like he was able to read his thoughts. “We're together. As long as you watch out for me, I'll watch out for you.”

Akira felt the ears on top of his head twitching, moved by Yusuke's thoughtfulness. Before he could think about what he was doing, he was batting at one of those ears with the heel of his palm like a cat. He avoided Yusuke's interested eyes.

He chose that moment to take another look around. That time, Akira noticed that it was more difficult for him to focus on things in the distance. It was like his vision had been narrowed, like his eyes were only meant for Yusuke. It was hard to look anywhere else.

At least the platform to the next floor was in sight. That was reassuring.

Mementos wasn't exactly a romantic place. Its atmosphere was unpleasant and uninviting. It was always a bit chilly, but perhaps he only thought of it that way because they usually visited when it rained so they could maximize on the weather's effects. In the summer, it was a different place, like a scorching hell.

“There isn't anyplace for us to get comfortable, is there?”

Yusuke acknowledged with a sound from his throat, but to Akira it sounded like a hungry growl. “I'm impressed that you can think about things like that right now. I'm afraid I have other priorities.”

There was no helping it...

The simplest solution was often the best solution, after all. There was a phrase like that or something.

Akira sighed, finally giving in. “I'm probably like this because I've been denying how badly I want you. I try to act like some kind of cool guy, but there must be parts of me that are just like everybody else.”

“Mn. But even animals can have elegance,” Yusuke said as he lowered his mask back over his face.

“Like a fox...” Akira grinned.

Yusuke placed his hands on Akira's shoulders and began backing him toward the tunnel wall. “A cat is fine, too...”

“Was that another joke?”

“Hm? Not at all.”

A slightly surprised gasp escaped from Akira's mouth when his back met the wall. Yusuke's lips were on his neck a moment later. The rational part of Akira was still trying to resist, but he'd already made up his mind. It would've been too embarrassing to explain their situation to the others, and it would have been even worse if their problem followed them back to the real world. They had to take care of it.

“What's wrong with me?” Akira rolled his head back against the wall and let his vision blur out as he focused on the softness of Yusuke's lips against his throat. “I know who I am... I love risks. I love putting myself in the middle of danger. My heart's pounding so hard right now, I can feel it. There's a part of me that's always trying to conform to what's expected, but I want to break free from those expectations. I... I asked for this, didn't I?”

There was no point in acting surprised. Mementos had simply given him what he wanted – what he was too hesitant to admit on his own.

“Exactly,” Yusuke said, his warm breath ghosting over the sore spot he'd left above Akira's collar. “That part of you is what attracted me. I always wanted to be free, but I was too afraid. But then you were there.”

When Yusuke paused, Akira looked down at his face and caught the look of pure reverence in his eyes. It was more than simple affection. It might've been a result of their condition, but Akira suspected that it was something deeper; a feeling that Yusuke had been harboring that he wouldn't have normally been able to express. The fondness in his voice conveyed the depth of his loyalty.

Akira allowed his hands to do as they wished. Grasping Yusuke by the hip with one hand, he pulled him against himself and used his other hand to cradle the back of Yusuke's head as he drew him into a deep kiss. Yusuke reciprocated immediately, clutching his hands in the leathery material of Akira's coat.

Rather than losing himself, at that moment, Akira got the feeling that he and Yusuke were becoming more like their true selves.

If Morgana could've seen him, Akira wondered if he would have laughed at his appearance. His inner self must have decided that felines were the exemplar of sexual freedom. He admired the aloof and independent image of a cat and wished to embrace it for himself.

Comparatively, he didn't know a lot about foxes, but he was aware of their famously voracious sexual appetites. He didn't know if that was the truth, but it was a popular modern depiction.

Hooking a finger in the pull on the front of Yusuke's suit, he looked into his eyes, grinning. “Hey, I've heard that foxes mate for life. Would you agree with that?”

“I've heard that cats are the whores of the animal kingdom.”

“Wow, that wasn't an answer to my question. What are you trying to say?”

Yusuke closed a hand over Akira's and helped him pull the zipper down. “Foxes do mate for life,” he said.

The seriousness of his tone seemed to imply that he expected the same commitment. It was hard for Akira to imagine where he'd be in even five years, but... It was surprisingly easy to imagine himself being together with Yusuke for a long, long time.

“Well, you caught me by the tail. This tomcat is all yours.”

Drawing his tongue over his upper lip, Yusuke shrugged off the shoulders of his suit as the zipper reached his waist.

Akira wanted to ask him what he was doing, but his breath was caught in his throat, mesmerized as he watched as inch by inch of Yusuke's pale, slender waist was exposed. His felt himself throb at the sight, his cock pressing insistently against the front of his pants. His own suit was mercifully loose in that area, but the material was hot. It seemed like a stupid idea for them to fully undress there, but the restrictive nature of Yusuke's outfit demanded that it be completely removed.

If he were going to go that far, then Akira decided that it had to be alright for him to remove at least one layer from himself.

As he took off his heavy coat and gloves, Akira's eyes remained focused on Yusuke, watching as he pulled down the zipper the rest of the way and wriggled out of his tight suit. He pushed it all down his thighs at once, but Akira caught a glimpse of the black shorts that went along with it. He'd always wondered what he wore under there...

Amusingly, the same process that dictated the look of their Phantom suits also decided what sort of undergarments matched their outfits.

His own were red. A pair of small briefs. The first time he noticed them, he felt scandalized, but he couldn't deny how good they looked.

Yusuke had to be careful as he took off his suit, squeezing his tail slowly through the small hole that appeared at the back of his outfit to accommodate it. Once it was through the hole, he gave it a few shakes to fluff it up and neaten out its fur.

It looked so soft... Akira wanted to touch it.

“I'm keeping my boots on,” Yusuke said. He had to take them off to remove the rest, but he'd been avoiding stepping on the ground with his bare feet. Akira couldn't blame him. There were all sorts of nasty Shadows in that area. The ground was filthy.

While Yusuke zipped up his boots, Akira seized the opportunity to look at him; his long legs, those thin yet strong arms, and every beautiful, flawless inch of his skin... He was a masterpiece. And, thanks to the tail and the ears on his head, he somehow maintained an image of modesty even when he was naked.

He remembered what Yusuke said about foxes mating for life and felt a wave of emotions flood his chest. Due to his condition, he felt possessive of him, but it was more than that. He felt grateful, fortunate, and so lucky.

Until he became the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he hadn't thought of himself as anyone special. He didn't even know if he cared about that sort of thing. For someone as beautiful and talented as Yusuke to have chosen him, though, that had to mean that he was special.

“Fox.”

He wanted to call out to him by name, but his codename was going to have to suffice.

When Yusuke looked up and noticed his outstretched arms, his ears perked up and he came to him in an instant, sliding into his embrace. Akira laughed and cuddled him, nudging his nose against Yusuke's neck to breathe in his scent. He wasn't sure he would have been able to identify what Yusuke smelled like before, but it was suddenly obvious. It was warm and comforting and as identifiable as the elegant signature at the bottom of one of his paintings.

Gently, he rested his hands at the small of Yusuke's back and leaned back to look at him.

“I was just thinking about how special I feel to have been chosen by you,” he said, lightly stroking a hand along the curve of Yusuke's back. The heat of his skin made him want to touch him more.

“You?” Yusuke said, eyes slightly widening to show his surprise. “Haven't I told you about how grateful I am that you're even willing to put up with me? You may not realize it, but you aren't like other people. So of course I wouldn't want to let you go.” He glanced away, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. “This condition has made that feeling manifest as possessiveness. During battle, I... had to stop myself from turning my blade against our own teammates. I promise it's not normally so intense. When I saw them being friendly with you... Whenever you would baton pass with Skull...”

Akira couldn't help but laugh. “Skull? Why him?” It only took him a second to figure it out. The answer was absurd, but it was an absurd situation. “...It's because he's a guy, isn't it? He looked like competition to you?”

Yusuke looked away with a look of shame, tail wagging anxiously. “I know – it was foolish. I couldn't help it...” He leaned on Akira, rubbing against the front of his pants so he could feel how hard he was. When he noticed Akira's own arousal, he poorly suppressed a moan. “J-Joker, please... I...” His ears flattened against his head as he buried his face against Akira's shoulder and made a pitiful keening sound.

“Alright, alright.” Akira lifted a hand and pet Yusuke between the ears to help him calm down. “It would be wise for us to hurry. I don't think I'd be able to wait much longer, anyway.”

With a needy whine, Yusuke pulled himself away, then assumed the position against the wall by his side, putting his hands against the wall, spreading his legs apart. His tail swished with uncertainty for a moment or two before he found his confidence and arched his back in an inviting pose, lifting his tail out of the way.

Just looking at him, Akira felt faint, his blood pounding in his ears too strongly. The scent of him rode thickly on the air, only growing stronger with the heat. Akira's fingers rose shaking to the collar of his vest and fumbled with the zipper. He pulled it down to the middle of his chest, releasing the heat that was trapped inside. He fanned himself with his other hand, but it didn't make a difference; the air around him was just as hot as he was.

He approached Yusuke and placed a hand down on his hip, wondering to himself what sort of effect they would leave on Mementos. As long as there were no Shadows around to witness them, then perhaps the effect would be minimal...

“What if we accidentally make everyone in the city horny?”

“Is that how Mementos works?” Yusuke asked.

“I hope not.”

Akira slipped his hand away for a moment to unfasten his pants. It was a relief to unzip them, but when he went to push them down, he encountered an unexpected pain that made him groan.

He forgot he had a tail...

There was a small hole at the back of his pants like Yusuke's. It looked awkward, but it wasn't that difficult to slide his tail out of the hole. Once that was out of the way, he was much more comfortable and was able to finally push his pants down his thighs. He wouldn't have minded taking them off all the way, but he didn't have the patience for struggling with his shoes.

As he circled his fingers around his cock and steadied himself on Yusuke's hip, he realized that there was something he'd been shortsightedly forgetting.

“Shit. What do we do about lube?” Their inventory was extensive, but he didn't carry anything like that on him. He hoped that Yusuke would give him suggestions, but he was suspiciously quiet. “Fox...?”

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, revealing his red face. Reaching back, he spread himself open. “It's... It's fine.”

“What do you mean? I can't-...”

At first, he was concerned that Yusuke expected him to put it in without any assistance at all, but then he realized why Yusuke sounded so assured of himself. Akira was surprised that he hadn't noticed it sooner. There was something dripping down the inside of Yusuke's thighs. Akira had his suspicions, but he couldn't be sure until he inspected it with his fingers and came away with them wet.

Mementos had done more than simply give them ears, it seemed.

At least he didn't have to worry about things like lubricant. Mementos had been kind enough to prepare for that necessity.

Staring at his wet fingers, Akira felt the inexplicable urge to lick them. He did his best to quash that feeling. “I'm going to touch you now, okay?”

Pressing his cheek against the dusty wall, Yusuke glanced back and nodded. “Yes. Please.”

Yusuke was the perfect sight. His white boot accentuated his long legs, and the tail and ears somehow complemented his lithe, graceful form. In comparison, Akira felt silly, standing there with his pants halfway down, his vest halfway unzipped. And yet Yusuke was looking at him like he would devour him whole.

Trying to calm himself with a deep breath, Akira put a hand on Yusuke's back above his tail and touched him with his other hand, running his fingers lightly over his entrance. Yusuke reacted more strongly than he expected, moving his hips back to meet his hand as if he wasn't even able to control his body. As much as Akira wanted to just dive straight into him, he also wanted to take his time. He didn't want to hurt Yusuke in his recklessness.

His worrying seemed to be for nothing, though. As soon as he slipped the first finger inside of him, he was able to push it in without any resistance. He tried a second finger and was shocked at how easily he was able to move and spread them.

Meanwhile, Yusuke looked like he was having a hard time holding himself together. He clawed at the wall and panted roughly, looking every bit like an animal in heat.

Between the sight in front of him and the heat wrapped around his fingers, Akira couldn't wait any longer. He would've liked to sit there all day, teasing Yusuke while he was in that submissive state, but he couldn't control himself, either. His body wanted Yusuke just as much as Yusuke's was saying that it wanted him. Every second he went without satisfying his desire, the flames inside of him grew higher, raising smoke to his brain, blurring out his rational thoughts.

Gritting his teeth, taking himself into his hand, Akira nudged Yusuke's legs farther apart and took his place behind him. He nudged the tip over his entrance but pulled back when Yusuke tried to push back onto him. He was rewarded with a frustrated growl, but also got a face full of fluffy tail for teasing him.

“Alright, calm down. I'm really putting it in now,” he said, gently pushing Yusuke's tail out of the way.

As soon as he began to press inside, he felt compelled to thrust in all the way. Yusuke took it in stride, letting out a sound so loud, Akira wouldn't have been surprised if the others were able to hear him from a floor away. He couldn't help but let out a moan of his own and simply prayed that they wouldn't attract any new Shadows.

He'd hoped that being inside of him would help quell the insufferable feeling of irritation that was burning up his veins, but the first taste of Yusuke's soft, wet heat only intensified that feeling.

“Wow,” he gasped, leaning over Yusuke's back to catch his breath. “That feels... Amazing.”

“Y-Yeah,” Yusuke agreed shakily around a few hard breaths.

After he straightened up, Akira ran a hand around from Yusuke's hip to his lower belly and loosely wrapped his fingers around Yusuke's cock. “Sorry I couldn't give you any foreplay this time,” he said half-jokingly. Yusuke seemed to be excited enough without the usual, though. Akira was actually kind of impressed at how hard he was. There was already a bit of precum even dripping from the tip.

Their situation was pretty different from anything either of them had ever experienced. When he first met Yusuke, Akira got the impression that he was someone who preferred to play it safe, but Yusuke surprised him. There was an adventurous streak in him that enjoyed the dangers of thievery, so it wasn't that surprising that he'd be getting excited by the precarious position they were in.

Akira chuckled to himself and lightly stroked Yusuke's cock, using the slickness of his precum to help his hand glide. “You're really into this, aren't you?”

Yusuke nodded, and when he looked back, Akira could see just how far gone he was, lost to the sweltering pleasure. “It's exhilarating, isn't it? Ah... The odds of encountering a situation like this must be even less than once in a lifetime. You and I are probably the first to ever share this experience. I feel like I'm losing my mind, but I'm going to do everything I can to remember every detail and every sensation I feel here.”

“Planning a painting?” Akira asked, unable to resist a laugh. “Make it explosive.”

“Mm. I will. That's the perfect word to describe what I'm feeling,” Yusuke said, tail wagging lazily over his back. “I can already imagine it, like the colors I see when I close my eyes...”

Slowly, Akira began to move. Almost as soon as he started, he needed to stop, the fingers of his free hand curled tightly around Yusuke's hip. Yusuke felt even more incredible than usual, like his body was provoking him, begging him to come as quickly as possible. That seemed like the wisest thing when Akira thought about it – getting it all over with so they could make the ears and tails disappear, so they could be on their way, but... He didn't want it to end that quickly. He wanted to enjoy it for at least a little longer than that, and he wanted to make Yusuke feel good, too.

“Y-Yusu-...” He had to bite his tongue. He almost forgot as well. It felt too awkward to call him 'Fox' while they were together like that, though.

Yusuke reached back and placed a hand over the one on his hip. “I know,” he muttered. “I'm right there as well, but it's alright... If you feel as though you're about to reach your climax, don't hold back on my account.”

His phrasing was so bewildering sometimes. Regardless, Akira understood what he was saying, and he couldn't bring himself to argue with him. His hips were already moving again on their own. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts and hoped that it was enough for Yusuke.

...It actually appeared to be more than enough.

Once he began stroking Yusuke in earnest and thrusting without reservation, he felt Yusuke tightening up around him. He started moaning openly as well, making some noises that didn't sound wholly human. His ears were lively, twitching here and there as he responded to Akira's relentless stimulation, but his tail had begun to sag like it was wilting in the heat.

Akira slipped his hand out of Yusuke's grasp and moved it to his lower back and loosely wrapped it around the base of his tail. Yusuke lit up instantly, letting out a loud cry. Akira had to let go of his cock momentarily to hook his arm under his waist to support him and keep his legs from collapsing.

“Startled you?” he asked.

“That's...! Nnngh...!”

Yusuke's tail flicked around like it wasn't sure whether it liked being touched or not. It was clearly a sensitive place. The very base of his tail seemed to draw the strongest reaction from him, but the place around his lower back from which the tail sprouted also appeared to be sensitive, perhaps in a more subdued, pleasant way. When Akira released his tail and began massaging around it, Yusuke's cries calmed and became helpless whimperings.

The heat around them was really getting to Akira's head. With each thrust, he felt like he became more and more aware of Yusuke's scent. Remembering what Yusuke said about his feelings of jealousy and possessiveness, Akira was suddenly struck by an unfamiliar desire; the need to mark him, to form a sign that would tell anyone else that there'd be hell to pay if they tried to lay their hands on the one who belonged to him.

Yusuke was _his_ treasure.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he had his teeth clamped around the back of Yusuke's neck.

He couldn't blame Yusuke for yelling. Akira even startled himself. He released him for a split second, but then impulsively returned his teeth to his neck. He was just trying to hold him in place. It didn't make a lot of sense logically, but the animal part of his brain, the part that must've been hidden through centuries of evolution – that part of him thought it made perfect sense.

His eyes rolled back as he drank in the hot and slightly salty taste of his skin. By that point, he'd even lost focus on his movements and hadn't realized how roughly he was thrusting into him. He thought for sure that his reckless pace would make Yusuke uncomfortable, but he was still making those sweet noises and the rest of his body was begging him for more. With every thrust, Yusuke pushed back against him to meet his cock, beckoning him deeper, moving at an angle that would force each of his hard thrusts directly into his prostate.

The situation was getting out of hand. It was starting to become what Akira feared.

He was losing it. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to come inside of him. He wasn't anything like the dignified leader he was supposed to be anymore.

Drawing in a harsh breath through his nose, he removed his teeth so he could speak. “I'm...”

The words weren't there, but Yusuke seemed to understand. “It's alright. Come inside. Please...”

_Please?_

Did he know what he was asking for?

Akira felt very aware for some reason, but it wasn't enough to stop him – not in time, in any case. As the thought dangled off the back of his mind, he straightened his back, clutching Yusuke's waist, and came inside of him with his cock buried as deep as it could possibly go.

For the next few seconds, every thought in his head vanished and his mind became completely white. There was only the heat around him and the heat within his body and the heat within Yusuke, wrapped around him.

He pulled back and slipped out of him, cock still hard.

“A-Akira...”

It wasn't enough. Not yet.

Yusuke must have also lost it if he'd forgotten that he shouldn't be calling him by name. His mask had gone askew, allowing Akira to see the pure look of want and desperation on his blushing face.

He grinned as he spread open Yusuke's abused entrance. Akira thought for sure that he would've caused a mess if he came inside, there wasn't even a trace of it to be seen from the outside. It was all in there, somewhere deep, deep inside.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, giving in to his desire. After coming once, his head felt clearer and it was easier to think. It wasn't over, though. He still needed to satisfy his hungry fox.

“Feel good?” he asked.

Yusuke nodded back emphatically. “Yes. That was... Inspiring.”

“Well, I'm not finished yet. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I took what I wanted and left you hanging,” Akira said. Lightly, he placed two fingers between Yusuke's shoulders and ran them down his back, teasingly circling around the base of his tail as he reached the small of his back. Yusuke's tail instinctively lifted again to invite him forward.

Even Yusuke seemed to understand what his body was trying to say, but he didn't act embarrassed of it. He met Akira's eyes confidently, communicating his desire for him with a smoking gaze.

Akira almost couldn't believe how hard he still felt, but it was an unbelievable situation. He just laughed under his breath as he pressed the tip against Yusuke's entrance. Yusuke pressed back against him and took him inside at his own pace, letting out a long breath as it sunk inside. If possible, it seemed to go in easier than it did the first time, guided by the slickness inside of Yusuke combined with Akira's cum.

The sensation was incredible, but the smell of their mingling scents was enough to get Akira's blood boiling again. Just when he thought he was getting a hold of himself, he began to lose control to his instincts. He wanted to treat Yusuke gently, but he found himself resuming his earlier pace, thrusting inside roughly, pounding Yusuke's prostate.

Clenching his teeth, Akira tried to rein it in a little. Yusuke sounded pleased, but Akira knew that he could make it even better.

As he reached around and grasped Yusuke's cock in his hand, he placed his other hand on his chest and teased one of his nipples with his fingertips. Akira felt impossibly sensitive inside of him after coming already, so he could only imagine what it was like for Yusuke, experiencing endless stimulation without release. His forehead was pressed against the wall, but Akira could still see a little of his face and the look in his eyes. It was like he was possessed, a slave to the sensations that assaulted and claimed his body.

Akira knew that it was his job to help turn him back to normal, but he also kind of liked that version of Yusuke. He didn't want that to be the last time he saw that submissive expression.

Focusing on what he was doing with his fingers made it a little easier for him to control the movements of his hips. Akira tried taking things slower as he dragged his nails over Yusuke's nipples, going from one side of his chest to the other, tormenting him in the most pleasurable way. That was one of Yusuke's weak spots, and Akira had already learned how to exploit it. It was probably unfair of him to be using it to his advantage in a situation like that.

Yusuke began to squirm and fidget beneath him, like he was unsure whether he wanted to fight against the hands that touched him all over or beg them for more. He seemed to be far beyond the ability to form words to ask for what he wanted, so Akira just had to interpret his actions.

“Is this too much?” Akira asked, dragging the nail of his thumb back and forth over one of Yusuke's nipples. Under normal circumstances, such repeated stimulation would've had Yusuke begging him to stop, but he hadn't uttered a single objection.

Hands scrabbling for purchase against the wall, Yusuke hung his head, attempting to gather his bearings. When he raised his head, he narrowed his eyes and glanced around briefly. “I think I hear something...?”

“I can only hear my blood pounding in my ears. You're lucky.”

Yusuke's tail waved around slowly, displaying a sense of apprehension. “Is someone here...? It sounds like... chains?”

“All the more reason for us to finish up here. You wouldn't want anyone else to catch you looking like this, would you?” Akira asked, running his hand down Yusuke's stomach. He used that hand to keep Yusuke upright and to balance himself as he resumed his earlier fast, rough pace, determined to bring Yusuke off.

Within seconds, Yusuke was back to a panting, whimpering mess. All kinds of graphic, vulgar things came out of his mouth; pleas for him to paint his insides with his cum, to make him his obedient bitch, to use him however he pleased...

It sort of made Akira wish he had something to record him with because he knew it would be unlikely that he'd ever hear him saying such obscene things again.

Akira's hand was drenched in precum, and inside, he could tell that Yusuke had become even wetter. Yusuke was so close and so exhausted, tears were rolling down cheeks, saliva was dribbling down the corner of his mouth, and his words had turned into nonsense babbling.

Just as Akira was about to reach the peak, Yusuke came, howling out in pleasure. His body shuddered all over and constricted around Akira, successfully dragging him with him into his climax. Once again, he was unable to pull out and gave him everything he had left.

By the time Akira's senses began to return, the heat and overstimulation all caught up with him. With a sharp hiss, Akira pulled out with some effort and tried to catch his breath.

As he glanced down at himself and the flustered, messy state he left Yusuke in, a bizarre thought occurred to him.

“Hey... It's probably too late to ask this, but... If the Metaverse could give us ears and tails and force us into this situation, isn't it possible that it changed some other parts of us that we can't see?”

Yusuke tiredly looked at him as he leaned against the wall to relax. As he thought about what Akira was implying, he placed a hand over his lower belly and looked down at himself. “Is _that_ what you mean?” he wondered aloud. “Well, I do feel better now. I suppose it's possible. For many reasons, that would be dangerous and highly concerning, but I... think I could handle it. We might just be talking nonsense right now, but, whatever happens, I can accept it.”

“R-Really?”

Smiling, Yusuke came forward and wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders. He rested his head on his shoulder and turned his face against his neck, nuzzling. “'For life', remember? I, for one, think you would make a fantastic father.”

“N-No need to talk about things like that until we know for certain,” Akira said. The thought was startling, but it wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was surprised by how okay it seemed once he thought about it for more than a second.

He wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist and rested his hands on his back, above his tail.

…

“Yusuke, why do we still have tails?”

“A fine question.”

“No answer, huh?” Akira backed up and stared at him, looking up at the ears on top of his head. “Well. Alright.”

If they had to, they could excuse their absence by saying that they needed to stay behind to search for the Shadow that caused them to sprout ears and tails. Hopefully, the others wouldn't even notice them. It was possible that their appearance was limited to his and Yusuke's cognitions. Hopefully.

They were going to need to get dressed. Akira felt a bit bad about the mess he'd made out of Yusuke. They were both red and sweaty and kind of dirty and dusty from the tunnel, but Yusuke was definitely the one in worse condition. Akira unfortunately didn't have anything to help wipe off the mess or clean it out of him.

Though, when he thought about the effect it could've been having on Yusuke... He wasn't sure he wanted to clean it off. It seemed that a part of him was still being affected by the heat if he was thinking weird things like that.

After fixing his pants, he reached into his pocket and procured a bottle of Takemi's medicine. It was liquid form; easy to take while on the move.

“Here.” He handed it to Yusuke. “I need the bottle, so drink this for me. You look like you need it more than me.”

Without question, Yusuke uncapped it and downed its contents, then handed back the bottle. “Tastes like grape. Not bad. Out of all artificial flavors, grape is by far the best.”

“You are a man of culture and taste, Fox.”

The bottle was just the right size and its cap was the perfect shape. Before Yusuke could ask what he planned on doing with it, Akira reached around behind him and pushed it into him. The bottom of it was slightly tapered around the edge, so it slipped in with relative ease, and Yusuke's body clamped around it as he expected, closing tightly around the neck of the bottle, held in place by the wide cap.

“Perfect.”

Yusuke's tail flailed wildly. “Wh-What was that for?” He reached back and gingerly touched the place where he was stretched around the bottle. He sounded irritated, but his cock was twitching back to life.

“Don't get too excited,” Akira said. “That's just to keep what's in you from coming out, if you know what I mean. If it makes it hard for you to walk... Sorry about that. We'll be out of here soon.”

 

_“Yo, Joker?”_

 

Ah, it was Futaba again.

_“Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I sense something heading your way. Its readings are way off the chart. 'Fraid to say, I think it might be the you-know-what.”_

There was only one important 'you-know-what' she could've been referring to.

“Uh... I guess that means we took too long, after all.” Akira laughed nervously. “What do you advise?”

_“Haul ass outta there, pal! Make like, uh... Something really fast? Whatever – just run! There are only two of you. Don't even think about fighting it.”_

“Got it. I have Smokescreens. That should buy us some time... I hope.”

Before they even finished talking, Akira was already grabbing Yusuke's clothes off the ground and tossing them to him. After fastening his pants and fixing his vest, Akira picked up his jacket and searched frantically through the pockets, becoming more aware of the loud sound of dragging chains that Yusuke had tried to warn him about earlier. Thankfully, his hand closed around what it was he was looking for – a smoke bomb and a lighter. He knew they'd be there, but the fear of being caught unprepared was too real.

Their smoke bombs were basically homemade fireworks. He couldn't remember if the ones he packed were ones he made himself or if they were made by Kawakami. She wasn't as experienced at making them yet.

As he lit the fuse, he just prayed that they'd work.

Fuse lit, he tossed it in the direction of the approaching sound of chains. Within seconds, the tunnel was successfully flooded with a barrier of thick smoke.

Yusuke had managed to pull on the rest of his Phantom suit, but he was still struggling with his boots.

“Forget the boots!”

“But the ground will hurt my feet-”

“Who cares! I'll help you soak them later. Just come on!”

Yusuke took a moment to consider his offer, using time they didn't have. With a pleased chuckle, he nodded to himself and tucked his boots under his arm. “Very well. Let us make haste.”

They adjusted their masks and made a run for it.

They weren't nearly as fast as they would've been if they had Morgana with them, but it appeared that their pursuer was having trouble with the smoke. They ran down the tunnel and through a couple forks, jumping over the tracks and uneven fissures in the ground as they made their way toward the next floor. The smokescreen seemed to be enough, but as long as they were still able to hear the chains behind them, they didn't feel safe to stop their feet.

Even when they reached the platform, they kept running, sprinting up the steps of the dead escalator to the next floor.

Akira was glad that all Shadows obeyed the unspoken 'cannot follow you to the next floor' rule.

 

Out of harm's reach, they collapsed on the platform, breathing heavily and laughing hysterically.

“ _Uwah_ , they've lost their minds! We were too late...”

“Futaba?” Akira calmed his laughing and rolled onto his back and looked up at her as she stood over him, feigning pity.

Ryuji pushed past the other girls and pointed a finger at him and Yusuke accusingly. “Where the heck were you? It's rough without a leader, y'know.” His eyes went to Yusuke with a look of pure confusion. “Dude, why aren't you wearing your shoes?”

Looking away, Yusuke began fumbling to get them on. “A rock. I couldn't run with a rock in my boots.”

Ann also looked like she wasn't buying what he was selling as she compared Yusuke's boots to her own. “How...?”

“Anyway!” Akira sat up and clapped his hands. “We can start heading back now. Our investigation is complete.”

It was fine if they were confused about their disheveled appearances. What mattered was that he and Yusuke had returned and none of the others had noticed their ears and tails. A part of Akira felt like they hadn't actually succeeded at anything, but at least they weren't in a worse position than they were in to begin with.

No... Things were better. He was sure of it.

They'd both seen new sides of each other. That was important.

And, whether or not their crazy hypothesis turned out to be true, Akira had realized how desperate Yusuke was for a sense of belonging. Having lost his mother before he could even know her, having been used by the man who was supposed to be his father, Yusuke just wanted someone who he could trust, who wouldn't leave him. He wanted family.

Even as the others were gathering into the Mona Bus, Yusuke remained sitting on the platform, contemplatively holding his stomach.

Akira knelt by him and touched his shoulder. “Hey. We're going.”

Yusuke nodded.

“You alright?” Akira asked.

“I...” He looked at him like there was something he wanted to say, but he seemed too afraid to say it with the others near.

Akira didn't mind saying it for him, though. “I love you, too.”

When no one was looking, he kissed the side of Yusuke's mask, then grasped his hand and helped him up.

If he and Yusuke could literally outrun death, Akira figured that they could do just about anything together.


End file.
